bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernadette/Gallery - Male Friends
Vic10.jpg|You must really love Amy. Fer17.jpg|D&D with Bernadette. Twv- Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernadette shooting Sheldon. Fig18.png|Smile! tt48.png|Sheldon's model train lecture. tt61.png|Special D&D game for Bernadette. Clean1.png|What can I get to ruin her Christmas? Fig15.png|Sheldon talking about Amy lovingly. 0309.jpg|Sheldon seeks Bernadette's advice. Bet38.png|The WOW thing. Fig7.png|Bernadette and Sheldon go shopping for Amy. Val8.png|Bernadette yelling at Sheldon for ignoring Amy. Ein7.jpg|Now get to bed, mister. App16.png|I'm honored. Twv- Sheldon 3.jpg|Sheldon operating his electronic whip. VIN6.png|Star Wars toast - It has a Dark Side. 101141 WB 1068b.jpg|Bernie, Sheldon and Lovey-Dovey. tt34.png|Star Wars toast has a "Dark Side". VIN6.png|Star Wars toast - It has a Dark Side. tt35.png|Bernadette arrives for their evening together. tt37.png|Bernadette brought sparkling apple cider. tt63.png|It's nice to be tall. tt64.png|Demanding ale in a goblin skull! tt71.png|Bernadette's exciting adventure. tt72.png|I stab him in the middle eye. Wow_thing.jpg|The WOW thing. 10.08_tbbi-13.jpg|Prego Bernie. II46.png|Sheldon tries to apologize. md33.jpg|Purell for all. md73.jpg|Walking across an unsafe deck. Redo49.png|Okay, I think we’re ready. TNN-4.jpg|Leonard explains that his mother feels that if she isn’t mentally prepared, that her body won’t go into labor. Ring2.jpg|Raj hitting on Bernadette. Act4.jpg|Raj's fantasy dance with Bernadette. Snap27.png|Raj and Bernadette coaching Howard. TO9.png|Emily and I are two very different people. Fort34.png|Would you consider knocking this wall out. Safe4.png|EARTHQUAKE! 11.04 TEI-2.jpg|Raj modifying Halley's old baby clothes. 11.04 TEI-4.jpg|Bernadette sorting through Halley's old clothes. Act2.jpg|Raj's fantasy dance with Bernadette. Nov9.jpg|Learning that Penny is married to Zack. Amy and Raj.jpg|Raj and Amy. Bu31 (1).png|Bernadette stuffing money in Raj's pants. Zam1.png|Exiting the escape room. Flash47.png|Driving around aimlessly. Flash41.png|Doesn't care what color the nursery is. Flash42.png|Bernadette apologizing. Flash39.png|Calming down. HW24.jpg|Raj and Bernie. LRA67.png|Watching Howard struggle with his pathway. 11.04 TEI-2.jpg|Raj modifying Halley's old baby clothes. 11.04 TEI-4.jpg|Bernadette sorting though Halley's old clothes. TNN-1.jpg|Your ankles are so bigTSR-7.jpg|You mean like an escort service? gc12.png|No. Tam6.png|Raj wants advice on a wedding ring. Neg5.jpg|Bernie playing Fortnite. Ne51.jpg|Bernie is dead. Vill40.jpg|Pageant mom. Vill41.jpg|Raj has glitter! Occup8.png|Bernadette negotiating with Stuart. OR4.jpg|Bernadette at Stuart's comic book store. gt56.png|Why are you dressed like that? bn77.png|Bad night time vision. 11.01 TPP-2.jpg|Happy that she's pregnant and he can stay. 11.01 TPP-4.jpg|Shamy is engaged. 11.01 TPP-6.jpg|Taking a call from Leonard. 11.03 TRI-13.jpg|Surprise! 11.03 TRI-14.jpg|Nice to meet you. 11.03 TRI-16.jpg|Dissing each other.1.04 TEI-2.jpg 11.04 TEI-4.jpg|Bernadette sorting though Halley's old clothes. 11.04 TEI-6.jpg|Halley's old clothes. 11.04 TEI-7.jpg|Howard wondering if he could raise a son. 11.04 TEI-8.jpg|Discussing Howard raising his new offspring. TCC-7.jpg|Dinner. TCC-9.jpg|Amy could use they help of an engineer. TCC-12.jpg|Dinner. TCC-13.jpg|Dinner. TPG-6.jpg|Howard nervous about his vasectomy. TPG-7.jpg|Discussing his Professor Proton audition tape. TPG-8.jpg|Howard in discomfort after his operation. 10.23 TGC-7.jpg||Raj is moving out.G6.png|Going out to the park. 10.19 TCF-7.jpg|Shopping for diapers. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-2.jpg|Bernadette marrying them again. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-13.jpg|After ceremony congratulations. (Not in final episode edit.) II24A.png|That's Hally's costume. Doc17.png|Bernadette's father is going to help them remodel. OR11.jpg|Bernadette at a rival comic book store. OR6.jpg|Bernadette buying Howard a comic book at a rival store. BA24.png|How's the mother-to-be? aws120.png|Thank you. II26.png|Bert and Bernie - the long and the short. Bernadette and Kareem MKJ2.png|The long and the short of it. Jt129.jpg|My dad and I watched you win back-to-back championships. Jt130.jpg|Bernadette's a fan. Jt131.jpg|And I watched you sniff Joe's hair when he wasn't looking. Eww. Bernadette and Neil Michael.png|Neil Michael Wolowitz. nobel13.jpg|Wait till we get back. nobel14.jpg|Neil Michael Wolowitz. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Trivial Category:Bernadette